


Fuck.

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bestiality, Birth, Gen, Mpreg, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, fight, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: It sounded easy—get a tentacle beast down, get some gil. The brothers didn’t except the beast leaving something inside Gladio that wants to get out of him again.
Kudos: 40





	Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I’ve never written anything like this before, but the idea popped up and didn’t let go—so here we are. 
> 
> Maybe some of you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

“Gladio? You alright over there?” Ignis yells over the sounds of splashing water, magic and the monster’s grunts. He throws one of his daggers, cutting one of the fluorescent turquoise tentacles off.

“Yeah!” Gladio yells back, swinging his sword towards another tentacle.

The sound of a gun shot gives them an idea where Prompto is in the scuffle of the fight, Noctis warping from one point to the other. 

“How many of these tentacles are there?” Noctis asks, greenish blood coloring his clothes after he cuts off another of the monster’s tentacles. 

“I have no fucking idea.” Gladio grunts, attacking again. It’s hard to move in the water, the ground not visible through the muddy-grey color. It stinks foul, a smell all of them probably will have in their noses even days after they killed whatever beast that is.

If they kill it.

It all looked like an easy hunt when they accepted, a few extra gil always appreciated, but this turns out to be far more challenging. 

Gladio doesn’t see the tentacle under the surface coming, suddenly ripped off his feet and under the surface. His surprised yelp is almost lost in the splashing sound of water.

He struggles against the hold, feels himself being pressed to the ground, small stones digging into his skin. There’s no chance to free himself, no matter how hard he tries. Gladio can see light from above the water surface, most likely the buzzing of magic, and he prays to the Six his brothers will get this beast to let go of him before he runs out of air. 

He doesn’t expect one tentacle sliding into his pants, forcing its way towards his hole. He tries to move again, fighting the hold and the awful feeling of that slimy thing pushing itself into him, up his ass. A mouth full of water tells him he must have tried to scream, and the burning of his lungs tells him he tried to breathe in the water, and mud, and dirt. 

It feels like something is running into him, liquid, thick, but the sensation gets lost with how much his lungs are screaming for air, for him to breathe, and suddenly the tentacles let go of him, a pair of hands ripping Gladio out of the water. 

“Gladio!” It’s Ignis’ frantic voice, and Gladio coughs up water while trying to get air before he throws up right where he stands; a mixture of bile and food mixing with the already dirty waters. “Are you okay?”

Gladio nods weakly and lets Ignis guard him away from where Prompto and Noctis are still fighting the beast. Now though, it seems as if it tries to escape and Gladio wonders why. 

“I’m… I’m okay.” Gladio says, still coughing and crumbling as soon as they reach the shore.

“It’s trying to get away!” Noctis cries out.

“We’re at it!” Prompto informs, and the two are off and behind that monster, not stopping their attacks. 

Ignis takes in Gladio, shaking from the shock. “Are you injured?”

“No. It just… pulled me underwater.” Gladio replies. 

“Okay.” Ignis nods, a hand on his thigh. 

They allow themselves only a few moments before both of them return to the fight, not wanting to let Prompto and Noctis alone too long. And after another round of attacks they actually get the beast down.

Gladio pants, feeling more exhausted than usual from this fight. His stomach feels weird, as if the skin is too tight, and he just wants some cup noodles and rest. “Let’s find a haven.”

“Good idea, big guy.” Prompto grins.

“I’m so tired.” Noctis sighs.

“You warped too much.” Ignis says.

“Always are you criticising me.” Noctis pouts.

“He’s not wrong, though.” Gladio says, rubbing his belly as they start walking. It feels bloated and he refuses to think it has something to do with that tentacle in his ass. 

It’s a few hours later that Gladio can’t deny this truth anymore. After they ate, he retired early, lying in the tent and suffering quietly. His stomach his growing in front of his very eyes, it feels like, and when he touches the tight skin it feels like something is moving in there.

He hears Prompto and Noctis laugh while playing cards, and Ignis clearing away the dirty dishes, and it’s like any other evening if not for the pain in his abdomen, and the ice cold fear having taken a hold of Gladio. 

Will whatever is in there just break out of him? Will it kill him? Gladio has no idea what to expect, so he just lies there, waiting--even though he doesn’t know what’s going to happen.

Ignis gets into the tent at some point, slipping into his sleeping bag next to Gladio’s. His lamp is still on but Gladio has his back to him, trying to hide his state. “Are you sleeping?” asks Ignis gently, and Gladio doesn’t answer.

The tent is bathed in darkness soon after, the haven quiet. Gladio must have passed out at some point then when he awakes it’s with a yelp of pain, the muscles in his lower back and stomach spasming. “Fuck.” he pants, curling around his now massive middle. 

“Gladio?” Ignis’ voice is sleepy as he sits up, and switches the light on. “Gladio, what--- By the Gods, what happened to you?” His eyes are wide as he takes in the state Gladio is in, swollen and obviously in pain. 

“The… the tentacle beast.” Gladio grits out, whimpering as the next wave of pain runs through him. “It… it…”

Ignis gently touches Gladio’s belly and feels movement under the tight skin, the muscles tensing all around Gladio’s middle. “There’s one of these in there…”

“Yeah.” Gladio breathes. “And it fucking hurts.”

Ignis bites his lip. “If I wouldn’t know it better I’d assume these are contractions.”

Gladio moans with the next spasm. “I don’t fucking care what this is! I want--ahhh!” 

“Gladio?”

“Gladio!” 

Noctis and Prompto appear in front of the tent, looking in through the flap and freezing in horror. Prompto gasps, while Noctis turns as white as a sheet.

“What happened?” Prompto asks quietly, obviously in shock. It isn’t usual to see Gladio express pain to that extent that he screams like that. 

“Iggy.” Gladio pants. “Iggy, I need… cut it out… I...ngh… I can’t…”

Ignis shakes his head. “You know I can’t just do that.”

Gladio tries to get out of his sleeping bag, movements uncoordinated. “It comes out. It comes… out…”

“Noctis? Heat up water and get towels. Prompto? You go with him. We don’t know if there are more of these around,” Ignis says, freeing Gladio first from the sleeping bag, then from his pants.

Gladio whimpers with the next contraction. “Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.”

Ignis tries to soothe Gladio with a hand in his sweaty hair and on his lower back, kneading the tight muscles there. “It’s going to be okay, Gladio.” He doesn’t know if that’s the truth, but he wants to believe it.

Prompto and Noctis return with hot water and towels while Gladio is wracked by contraction after contraction, cursing and yelling and screaming.

“I need to… move… I…” Gladio tries to crawl towards the exit of the tent, pausing as his muscles tighten again.

“We’ll help you.” Ignis says, and they get Gladio out of the tent and on his feet, an arm around Ignis’ shoulder, the other around Noctis’. His belly hangs heavy and low in his hips. 

“I didn’t think I’d die like this.” Gladio pants.

“No one is going to die here.” Noctis says sternly. “You’ll make it through this.”

“I want to have your optimism.” Gladio gasps as something inside him pops and pink slime runs out of his hole. The next contraction is the strongest yet, forcing him to his knees. He howls in agony, sure he’ll just faint, he distantly thinks, but it never happens. 

“If it were a normal birth that would be the moment where the water broke.” Ignis says, dipping away the sweat from Gladio’s face using a wet towel Prompto handed him before. 

Gladio can’t talk. After that slime ran out of him the pain seems to multiply, and all he can do is scream and breathe. Something shifts in his belly, and then starts to push towards his opening. “Ohgodsohgodsohgods.”

“I… I see something.” Prompto says. 

And really, there’s a small tentacle peeking out of Gladio and if he weren’t obviously in so much pain it would even be somewhat funny. Like this though, it’s terrifying.

Gladio sobs out in pain, clinging to Ignis now as if his life depended on it. Maybe it does for him right now. 

The thing inside him moves further down, making Gladio feel as if his bones might crack from the pressure put on his hips, and he howls again as the pressure gets unbearable, his hole burning where something far too big starts to push out. His belly spasms as if helping the creature along, and after one last scream it’s suddenly quiet. 

Gladio slumps against Ignis, from too much pain to nothing, and the creature that just slipped out of him is hurriedly moving away from them. 

Neither of them has the mind to follow that beast, or catch it. Not with Gladio trembling and shaking in Ignis’ arms, sobbing weakly.

“You did it.” Ignis says gently. 

Prompto is there too, washing the sweat off of Gladio’s skin with a wet towel--now using the warm water. Noctis pulls a potion out of the armiger and lets Gladio drink it. 

“Fuck.” Gladio breathes, voice barely there after all the screaming. “I don’t think I ever want to see a fucking lake again.”

Prompto hums his agreement. “Or accept any hunts with water creatures.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Ignis says.

They make sure Gladio isn’t injured before they let him sleep; Prompto, Noctis and Ignis too hyper to sleep just yet. In all this they’re mostly happy Gladio made it through, and if anything they’d make sure their Shield would get some rest for a while. And cup noodles. He sure deserves it. 

Somewhere close to the haven a little tentacle monster gets hugged by daddy-tentacle-monster and they disappear into the muddy lake hidden in the woods. Apparently the beast isn’t as dead as the brothers thought.


End file.
